


The Saga of 14 Failures

by Tsukiriver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Doomed Timelines, Heir, Homestuck - Freeform, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Knight, Lord, Mage, Maid, Muse - Freeform, Rouge - Freeform, Sadstuck, Seer, Sylph - Freeform, Thief, Witch - Freeform, page, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiriver/pseuds/Tsukiriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Lonely Page<br/>I am the Worthless Knight<br/>I am the Kingdomless Prince<br/>I am the Useless Heir<br/>I am the Tainted Maid<br/>I am the Broken Sylph<br/>I am the Trapped Rouge<br/>I am the Treasureless Thief<br/>I am the Powerless Mage <br/>I am the Cursed Witch <br/>I am the Clueless Seer<br/>I am the Uninspired Muse<br/>I am the Weak Lord<br/>I am the Soundless Bard<br/>We all reached the highest level, we all passed our limits, we all fought for keeps, we all lost it all. <br/>This is our story.<br/>This is what happens.<br/>When a child watches their friends die.<br/>When a god loses their world.<br/>When all that is left is the terrible whispers from your darkest nightmares.<br/>When a second chance is given.<br/>When that chance is taken.<br/>This is our legacy.<br/>This is our Final Chance.<br/>We will come out on top.<br/>Or we will break the universe trying.<br/>So stay here.<br/>Learn from our mistakes.<br/>And see what becomes of an immortal Hero from a doomed timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lonely Page

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is just a bunch of short poems, but as it grows it will turn into a tale of loss and triumph. The idea came from a post on tumblr, one about what became of the god teirs of failed sessions. I will post a link when I find it again. First few chapters will be short as heckie. The first 14 chapters will also be posted on tumblr.

I am the Page who walks alone.  
& has no HOPE for a better LIFE.  
I have been thrown into the VOID left with no LIGHT,  
I am cursed by TIME left alone with my MIND forever.  
My HEART is now shattered and even my RAGE has become broken and empty.  
I am all alone, for SPACE itself rejects me, & I am poisoned with sorrow with every BREATH.  
I am DOOMED to live forever, to hate the BLOOD in my veins.  
For I am the lonely PAGE whose KNIGHT can no longer be there to guide him.


	2. The Knight with Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What use is a failed Knight?

I am the KNIGHT who has nothing left to fight for.  
The BLOOD of my comrades has been emptied into the VOID,  
Their eyes have lost their LIGHT and their HEARTS no longer beat,  
The BREATH of LIFE has left them forever.  
With their DOOM I have lost all HOPE,  
Lacking that my MIND has become broken & my RAGE empty of conviction,  
& no matter how I search through SPACE, & despite the TIME I will spend looking,  
I will always be the KNIGHT with nothing left to fight for, the soldier without a PRINCE to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I need both complements, so I know that people actually like it, and constructive criticism, so I can make it better, for me to continue.  
> This chapter was written with Beta-Dave and both Dirks in mind. Dave lost Bro, Dave for a while must have thought that he had nothing left to fight for. At least until he remembered his friends still needed him. Dirk is the Prince of Heart and with his death in the Beta timeline he crushed Daves soul.


	3. The Prince with no Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a Prince when all is lost?

I am the PRINCE who has no kingdom.  
It was my RAGE that destroyed all LIFE.  
I stabbed their HEARTS & spilled their BLOOD.  
The SPACE that surrounds me is just an empty VOID,  
My TIME has ended all HOPE is lost.  
There is no LIGHT, and the only sound is the one created by my BREATH,  
I am trapped in my own MIND, stuck watching me orchestrate my own DOOM.  
I am now just a PRINCE with no kingdom, I have been since my HEIR was taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me input!
> 
> On another note, what do you guys think of the latest updates and the 12th doctor?


	4. The Useless Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can an Heir do?

I am the useless HEIR  
My whole LIFE I was simply a waste of SPACE.  
Because of me the BREATH of the Universe has stopped and the BLOOD of my friends is stale.  
I was HEARTLESS when they needed affection, and thoughtless when the needed my MIND.  
I took too much TIME and DOOMED them all.  
I brought no HOPE nor LIGHT to the world,  
I simply caused RAGE and lost everything that ever mattered to me in the VOID.  
I will never be anything more than a useless HEIR, who couldn't even protect his MAID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! This one gave me so many issues and I am so so sorry. I found that post and here is the link! http://tyrianwitchyheiressoflife.tumblr.com/post/65341226418/tsukiamekawa-attackofthepartycannon   
> Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	5. The Tainted Maid

I am the tainted MAID.  
My HEART is poisoned by TIME,  
My MIND corrupted by SPACE.  
My BREATH only brings DOOM and destruction.  
My LIFE, brings an end to all LIGHT.  
I sit here HOPELESS in the VOID,  
Remembering when in my RAGE I spilled the BLOOD of my friends.  
Cursing myself to remain tainted forever, A MAID with no SYLPH to help her mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Two poems today! Okay I am working on the next one and I hope I will have it soon.


	6. The Broken Sylph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will fix the shattered Sylph?

I am the SYLPH shattered beyond repair.  
My HEART won't beat, I can't take a BREATH of air.  
There is no LIGHT, I can not see. My BLOOD is stale, I can not bleed.  
In broken SPACE with shattered HOPE I rest,  
My MIND is VOID, I failed their test.  
Bound by LIVES frayed string, I suffer TIMES harsh sting.  
Directed towards me, all my anger and RAGE. I've DOOMED myself on this cruelest stage.  
For I am the broken SYLPH, who let the ROUGE slip though the cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this, I promise I will work on it more often, I lost the notebook with everything in it and then school happened and I only just started working on it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> These chapters may eventually have pictures so do not be alarmed.


End file.
